Show 'em What Ya Got
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Lavender all sing to their crushes during the first ever Hogwarts telent show! HermionexDraco HarryXginny RonxLavender NevilleXLuna
1. Keep Your Eyes in Your Head

Luna sighed as she walked into the great hall for breakfast, her blond hair pulled into a low ponytail. She glanced over and saw Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender all sitting around a piece of paper.

"Good morning." She said softly. The three girls looked up smiled gently at the soft spoken girl.

"Good morning Luna!" Ginny waved.

"What are you three looking at?"

They moved out of the way so she could see. "It's a flyer for the talent show they decided we were allowed to have!"

They grinned at Luna. "Come on girl! We have to enter! You know we can win!" Lavender said excitedly.

She bit her lip. "But I don't think I can get up in front of all those people and sing…"

"Oh come on Luna! If we can you can! We'll be right beside you!" Hermione said, slinging her arm around her shoulder. "Chica we got your back!" Ginny grinned at her.

Luna sighed. "I don't know…"

"It may help you get Neville!" Ginny winked. A red hue surrounded her face and she buried her face in her hands. "Alright…"

The three girls grinned and pulled their shy friend into an empty classroom.

"Alright we need to write a song to sing…" Hermione mussed.

"Something that says we don't need them!" Lavender fist pumped.

"But we do…" Luna mumbled.

"They don't know that!" Ginny huffed.

Hermione sighed and began writing lyrics that just flowed from her head.

The three girls looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Yea!"

"Hermione I didn't know you could write a song like this!"

"This is great!" Luna exclaimed, staring down at the paper before her.

"This will surely get their attention…" Ginny smirked.

~Two days later during potions~

Draco stared over at the Gryffindor Princess and sighed. _'Why did I have to be so mean to her before?' _he groaned. During the process of his summer vacation from 5th to 6th year he realized something very important.

He, Draco Malfoy, was in love with the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger.

He let his head fall to the desk making a thump that echoed around the silent room.

"Mister Malfoy, does my class bore you?" Snape asked, glaring over at him.

"No sir. Just a headache." He replied, looking up. The pale man nodded and went back to the assignment.

Draco stared some more at the curly haired brunette and imagined twirling her curly locks through his fingers while the just sat there cuddling.

But sadly he knew that probably would never happen… she hated him, and he hated that he loved her but her would never say that.

He watched as a Seamus threw his arm around her chair. His silver orbs narrowed dangerously and he clenched his fists and turned his attention back to the class, images of what he would do to Seamus if he could filling his corrupt mind.

~Lunch~ 

Harry sat down a few seats down from Ginny, who was helping a kid in her year with some work.

His green eyes glared over at the two. The kid's hand was waayy to close to her thigh for his liking. Actually. He was a few seats to close for his liking.

Soon the kid was looking at something other than the paper. Something that he really shouldn't be looking at.

Harry took a load of food and began eating angrily, tearing at the meat.

He glanced over and clenched his fists when he saw the kid had his arm around her waist, getting even closer, but she hadn't noticed.

All hell was going to break loose soon. 

~Transfiguration~

Neville sighed as he glanced across the room at Luna. She was staring off into space, looking out the window.

He wished he could tell her how he felt but… he just couldn't.

He needed the courage his house was named for but for some reason when it came to Luna…

He shook his head and tried to get back to his school work when he heard a soft "hey!"

He glanced over and his eyes widened. A kid from her house had his hand on her thigh.

She quickly scooted away, closer to the window. The kid scooted his chair over too.

Neville clenched his quill so tight it snapped.

"Mister Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall called, and then turned to look at what he was staring at. "Get your hands away from Miss Lovegood and see me after class young man!" She yelled her face angry.

The kid growled and put his hands on top of the desk.

Neville grinned and turned back to the front.

~Dinner~ 

Ron stared over at Lavender and smiled. God she was so pretty! Her long pretty blonde hair, her gorgeous eyes. What he would do to make her his…

He sighed and kept staring before Dumbledore said something.

"Alright students, I know you all have heard about the contest coming up and theres been a slight change. We will have to parts to it. Each group must perform a different thing for both parts."

"It will start in the morning and we will go to lunch for a break. Then for the second part they will another act so we can see how good they actually are, then we will make the decision."

Then he clapped his hands and the food appeared, and everyone dug in.

~Later that night~

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny whispered, crawling onto the other girls bed.

"Yea?"

"We need you to write another song!" The red head said, shaking one of her best friends. "I'm working on it! Its almost done!" She groaned. "But I need you to make costumes…"

Ginny grinned. "No problemo Chica!" She winked and crawled back over to her own bed.

The girl just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Im Not Cinderella

Lavender grinned at the girls as they got into their costumes for their first song.

Luna was practically shaking as she slipped into the dress.

They all had a corset type dress with a long skirt on the bottom. Luna's was a deep purple, Ginny's was an emerald green, Lavender had a light blue, and Hermione and a bright red.

"Alright and now we have our next performance! A group of singers I think you all will enjoy!" Dumbledore winked, his eyes sparkling.

The lights dimmed and they appeared on stage.

A spot light fell on Ginny as she sang out the first chorus as people stared in wonder.

_**When I was just a little girl**_

_**My mama used to tuck me into bed**_

_**And she'd read me a story**_

Then another one fell on Hermione and people gasped.

_It always was about_

_A princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory_

She stood from the stool she had been sitting on and walked to the front with Ginny.

Lavender was lit up and she grinned.

**Id lie in bed and think about**

**The person that **

**I wanted to be**

Luna was the last to light up and she took a deep breathe.

And then one day 

I realized the fairy tale

Life wasn't for me!

With that note all the girls were down stage center and ripped off the skirt, earning a few claps and shouts, reveling thigh high shorts underneath and their high heels.

Draco stared up at Hermione. _'Oh damn!' _ was all he could think.

Neville gaped at Luna, He had no idea she could sing! 

Harry grinned. After this he was so having a talk with Ginny.

Ron glared at the guys who were staring at _his_ Lavender.

Then they all belted out the chorus.

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side<br>Don't wanna be no no no one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>_

The four girls danced around the stage as they sang, making all the girls envious, and filled the boys with want.

Lavender grinned and sang her next part,

**Some day I will find someone**

**Who wants me soul**

**Heart and mind**

They all winked at each other.

_**Who's not afraid**_

_**To show that **_

_**He loves me**_

Ginny giggled and winked at Harry

_**Somebody who will understand**_

_**Im happy just the way I am**_

_**Don't need nobody takin' **_

_**Care of me**_

Hermione smiled at Draco

_When I give myself it has to be an equal thing_

Then they all danced around while singing the last few parts, With Luna finally opening up and being louder and just as sexy as the rest of them.

_**I can slay my own dragons,**_

_**I can dream my own dreams**_

_**My knight in shining armor,**_

_**Is me**__ And now im gonna set me free!_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side<br>Don't wanna be no no no one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>_

Then they had to repeat a few more times, but their dancing kept them occupied.

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side<br>Don't wanna be no no no one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
>Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar<br>Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
>I don't wanna be like someone waiting<br>For a handsome prince to come and save me  
>Oh I will survive, unless somebody's by my side<br>Don't wanna be no no no one else  
>I'd rather rescue myself<strong>_

With that, the lights went out and they disappeared.


	3. Show and Tell

The girls sat in the backroom, giggling like mad. "Did you see their faces?" Hermione laughed.

Draco's face had been amazed, and then extremely upset when he saw how many guys had been staring.

While Ron the entire time had been red in the face.

Neville had looked like he wanted to take Luna into a private place and show her what he was made of.

Harry? That boy couldn't keep his mind outta the gutter. Or the bedroom for that matter.

They knew their plan had worked and it worked well.

A house elf appeared and gave them their lunch and they all sat down to eat before the got into their more seductive costumes that were sure to drive everyone nuts.

As soon as they were done Ginny brought out the very hooker like costumes for the last show.

"Ginny, we want to get our crushes, not have them lock us inside from the rest of the world."

The ginger giggled and tossed them their outfits. They had the same colors as last time but they had knee high leather tie up boots that were black, tight black leather shorts, and their color tube top with black strips.

They made their hair look wild and lined their eyes with a smoky black, giving a great amount of sex appeal.

But they were the last act of the night so they had about 2 more hours to wait.

So they sat there, practicing their moves in the mirror and warming up their vocals.

~Two Hours Later~

"Now for the girl that had you at your knees!" Albus clapped and they walked out.

"Hell no." Draco hissed out. No one was going see Hermione like that!

He stood up and ran to the stage. But right as he was about to get on an invisible wall blocked him. "Hermione!" He yelled, pounding on the wall. She just smirked at him and Snape waved his wand and Draco was back in his seat.

While the other boys watched what had happened and they decided not to embarrass themselves…

Draco sat there glaring up at the girl on stage. After this, she was in so much trouble. He didn't care if she knew he liked her or not. He wasn't letting her get away with something like that.

The lights lowered and a fast up beat song came on and a male voice came on with a Spanish accent.

**Ladies up in here tonight  
>No fighting, no fighting<br>We got the refugees up in here  
>No fighting, no fighting<strong>

**Shakira, Shakira**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man want to speak Spanish,<br>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>Shakira, Shakira<strong>

Ginny winked at a few boys as she swayed her hips and began to sing.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

Luna Swayed her way up to the center and threw her arms up and shook her hips,

And Im on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And im startin' to feel its right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby this is perfection.

Luna danced and then the male voice came in.

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
>And it's driving me crazy<br>And I didn't have the slightest idea  
>Until I saw you dancing<strong>

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move<br>your body, girl  
>And everything so unexpected - the way<br>you right and left it  
>So you can keep on shaking it<strong>

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>Shakira, Shakira<strong>

Hermione made her way to the center, attracting all the attention.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<em>

She winked at Draco who just huffed and gave her a knowing look.

Lavender strode to the front, demanding attention.

**And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I am starting to feel you boy  
>Come on let's go, real slow<br>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

Ron looked like he was ready to murder.

Then they all came in for the chorus.

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension  
>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<br>Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
>Half animal, half man<br>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
>But you seem to have a plan<br>My will and self restraint  
>Have come to fail now, fail now<br>See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
>you know<br>That's a bit too hard to explain**_

They swayed and dropped to their knees in time with the beat, in the background the guy sang out,

**Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dia<br>Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dia<strong>

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>Shakira, Shakira<strong>

Ginny took the attention on herself and she broke the barrier and jumped on the Gryffindor table and moved her way over to Harry and danced as she sang,

_**Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<strong>_

Harry brought her down into his lap in a bruising kiss, wrapping his arms around her, his hands covering every place they could, claiming her as his.

Hermione giggled and called the attention back to the stage.

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension  
>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<br>Shakira, Shakira_

She jumped on the Slytherin table and kicked off goblets and platters as she walked, singing. She danced in front of Draco, tempting him. He reached out to get her but she slipped away, winking and making her way back to the stage.

Draco growled and huffed.

Ginny stood from Harry's lap and also made her way back.

Luna sighed, it was her turn.

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
>Half animal, half man<br>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
>But you seem to have a plan<br>My will and self restraint  
>Have come to fail now, fail now<br>See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
>you know<br>That's a bit too hard to explain

She looked almost as if she were floating and stood right in front of Neville and when she finished; she dropped to her knees and pressed their lips together.

The struck boy kissed back, standing up and dominating the kiss, but Luna didn't mind much.

Lavender swayed to the middle and twirled, winking as the male voice came on

**Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dia<br>Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dia<strong>

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She makes a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>Shakira, Shakira<strong>

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You know you got me hypnotized<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<strong>

Lavender sung, waving her arms in an entrancing motion.

Then the male voice came on and Luna made her way back to the stage much to Neville's disappointment.

**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
>move like you come from Colombia<strong>

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
>Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi<strong>

**Yeah  
>She's so sexy every man's fantasy<br>a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
>from a 3rd world country<br>I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
>Humpty Humpty<br>I need a whole club dizzy  
>Why the CIA wanna watch us?<br>Colombians and Haitians  
>I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction<br>No more we do snatch ropes  
>Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our<br>own boats**

They all came in for the last part

_**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel you boy<br>Come on let's go, real slow  
>Baby, like this is perfecto<strong>_

_**Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
>hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>The attraction, the tension<br>Baby, like this is perfection**_

The male voice came back

**No fighting**

**No fighting**

And with that they disappeared.

"Holy shit!" Hermione gasped as they ran into their changing room.

"Did you see them?"

"Oh my god!"

Luna sighed wistfully and they all burst out laughing.

"Come on lets change."

And with that they changed into some looser shorts and spaghetti strapped tops.

"The winners are… Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Ginerva Weasley, and Luna Lovegood!" Dumbledore yelled, letting them cheer.

They came out to claim their prize and Albus gave them each a medal and let them bask in their glory as they waved.

~After wards~

They were walking along the corridor when they heard foot steps. The four girls turned around to see Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville running at them. Luna ran into Neville's arms and he picked her up, twirling her around.

Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms and pressed their lips together. When he pulled away he whispered, "Im so sorry but I love you."

"That's good…because I love you too." She whispered back.

"Then be prepared to accept the consequences of your actions Granger, you made me look like a fool." He smirked at her and dragged her away.

Harry and Ginny were slowly making their way back to the Gryffindor tower as they were making out and Harry carrying her.

Ron and Lavender settled for snogging right there in the corridor.

**Fin.**


End file.
